Angel meets the power of 3
by AnGeLsLoVer
Summary: Angel moves to Boston and meets the slayer of the East Coast


When Buffy and Angel decided that it would be best that they split up, Buffy gave Angel Meghan's number because she thought it would be useful when Angel moved up to Boston. Buffy explained to Angel that Meghan was the slayer of the East Coast and she had the same strength that Buffy did so he should watch out.  
  
When Angel moves to Boston MA (instead of L.A) he meets Meghan. Meghan knows all about vampires and demons because she is the Vampire Slayer of the East Coast. When her oldest sister, Rebecca was the Vampire Slayer she got sucked into a hell demension on her 14th birthday she passed the Slayerage onto the second eldest sister. When one slayer dies the slayerage powers get passed down to the siblings. Meghan and her 2 sisters, Cassie and Rachel, help Meghan fight evil in Boston. Meghan and Cassie are both 17 and Rachel is a year younger (16). They have the power of 3, and are able to face almost anything that comes their way. Cassie's powers are as following :: INSANE, see the future, levating. Rachel's powers are as following :: Orb, blow stuff up, and freezing time. Angel met the 3 sisters and knew right of the bat, that everything would be just like it was in Sunnydale, except different.  
  
"Hello, I'm Angel. And I'm guessing you are Ronvio sisters?" says Angel "Yes...I am Meghan the...uh you know and these are my 2 sisters, Cassie and Rachel" Meghan said very quickly Wow....he is sooooooo sexy!!!! thinks Rachel "Hola!!! Do you like ice cream??" asked Cassie "Don't mind her...she's out there is you know what I mean. By the way, I'm Rachel! But you can call me Rae for short." Exclaimed Rachel "Is she insane? Because I sired this girl named Drusilla...and boy, was she insane!!! But I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Whispered Angel "Not literally" said Meghan "Why don't you come back to our place and we can chill and talk" Rachel said "Sure, that would be great, I'll meet you guys there around 7." Angel awsnered  
  
Cassie, and Rachel hopped in the back seat and Meghan got in the drivers seat and they started to talk. "He was SOOOOOOOOO SEXXXXXYY!" Rachel said very very loudly "ohhh!!!!! Rachel has a crush on a vampire," stated Cass "He has a sole, so its not like I am in love with some man eating machine" –Rach "Oh...so now you're in love with him!? Rachel You've known him for less than 24 hours." "Actually she's known him for less then 2 hours" --meghan "CASSIE!!! SHUT UP" –Rach Meghan gives them both a look and tells them that they should act more mature since they have super powers and all ooh god not another one of her "you have super powers" speeches thinks Cassie "Cassie you better watch out or I'll make u into a pool full of cream cheese" whispered Rach under her breath "I heard that" –Cass oy vei thinks cass  
  
It is 7 O'Clock and Angel is just arriving at the Ronvio household. "Meghan....right?" --Angel "yupp" —Meghan "I hope you guys don't mind, but I brought one of my vamp friends....don't worry hes good.. His name is William the Bloody" –Angel "Actully. I'd rather be called Spike...if you don't mind" – Spike 'If I invite you guys in you wont go all evil on me will ya?" – Megg (with 2 g's) says jokingly "come on in" omg...total babe!!! And the award for hottest vamp goes to...... "William the Bloody, AKA Spike" thinks Megg "Spike....this is Rachel and Cassie" – Angel "Darling...its such a pleasure to meet you on this wonderful day on olive word! " – says Cassie (shes insane) Angel whispers only so Spike can hear with his vamp hearing "She's insane like Dru...so be nice to her..... but don't fall in love with her like u did with your sire...aka DRU!!" – Angel "You do know that we can hear you right? We have special powers...all of us..even Cassie the insane one. But don't worry she's off in her own little world. Spike....hands OFF!! She's in a relationship already" –Rach "did you actually think I wanted her? I have my eye on someone already." – spike turns head and winks at Megg "Spike why don't I show you around and we can talk and umm....get to uhhhh know each other" – Megg Cassie goes starts a convo with the cabinets and refridgerator "I think that Megg and spike are going to hit it off...what about you?" -- Rach "Deffinitly...he does go for the slayer types. Back in Sunnydale he loved Buffy so much he mad a buffybot because he knew that he could never hit it off with her because she wasn't interested in the living dead if u catch my drift." –Angel she reminds me a lot of buffy...except shes different in a way. She has this new feeling of adventure and excitement. I wouldn't mind hookin up with this chick, as long as we don't get to serious and I loose my soul! Thinks Angel 


End file.
